beast_and_monster_associationfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fells/@comment-34571140-20180203154354
Prologue “She looked sickly, as if a zombie.” Bellum jumped on Comet’s back and started clawing away at her thin crimson fur. “I’m not sure how she got this way,” You looked over to see Teacup tossing her throwing knives, defending herself. “But there was one thing I knew for sure.” Quake was dueling with Fell Comet, whom was taking out her switchblade. “She was dying.” You let out a small sigh as you melted back into the heat of the battle. You sidestepped, dodging a shimmering, blood soaked dagger that was flying at you. “Sorry Sock!” Teacup called out to you, continuing to defend herself, while backing into a tree so no one could come up from behind her. “Aagh!” You heard a familiar scream, that of which was your daughter’s. Chapter One “Comet, are you ready?” Quake cheerfully teased. “Let’s hope you don’t fall off the map again!” Comet grunted. “Is that a challenge?” Quake laughed, “Maybe it is! Let’s see who can throw who off the map first!” Comet’s smirk meant that she was probably about to cheat again. “Oh, you two! Always on that video game!” Fluffy called from the kitchen. “What are you making, Fluff?” You swiveled in your spinny chair to look at Fluffy. “You’ll see!” Fluffy replied with a wide grin. Fluffy always was a terrific cook, so good that she owns a famous five star restaurant, and a coffee shop. Arbor is so lucky to have a mate like Fluffy. Comet even had a mate of her own, and two kits! Though I really wish Gladion wasn’t Comet’s mate, I’m still happy for them, after all, they are the ones who made me a grandmother! Fluffy finished baking her beautiful cake,and was now frosting it. “Smells amazing!” Quake yelled into the kitchen. “Thank you! It’s a recipe I use at the restaurant!” Fluffy didn’t look up from her work. “Say… Do you have valentine's day dinners? I might ask Gladion to take me…” Comet was looking at the tv screen as if in a trance, playing her favorite video game, with Quake. “Yes! We do have valentine's day dinners.” Teacup walked in, letting the front door slam behind her. “Aah- Done with training for today.” was all she said before faceplanting on and empty couch, falling asleep seconds later. “How was it, Sock?” Quake made her way next to you as the group was walking home. “How was what?” you ask, breathlessly. “Your training!” Quake shook her head and stared at her paws. “I can’t believe it’s only a month until we attack the fells.” You shrugged, having nothing really to say. I don’t exactly have an opinion on the great battle coming up… you looked to your right, gazing deep into the tall oaks surrounding a small, peaceful clearing. Does anyone really have an opinion? The attack is just something we should do. Right? Chapter Two “I’m stuffed!” Quake blurted out. Comet looked over at Quake, seeing she had already finished. Comet looked down at her plate to compare the two. Comet then started to shove food into her mouth so fast, she looked as if she had never seen food before. “Slow down, Comet! You look like a pig!” Quake chuckled. Fluffy shook her head slightly with a smile on her face. “I’m glad you enjoy my cooking, Comet… but maybe you should eat slower and savor the flavor…” Fluffy let out a quiet laugh. “Sorry Fluff! I just wanted to beat Quake.” Teacup shook her head. “You two are always competing against each other!” “Hey, mom?” You turned to look at Comet, who was standing in the door frame. “I’m goin’ to head home… If you don’t mind.” You raised an eyebrow. “Why? I thought you wanted to stay the night at Fluff’s.” Comet fiddled with her paws. “Well, yeah but-” You stopped her. “Go ahead.” Comet smiled. “Thanks, mom.” You woke up to an empty house, not even Fluffy was there. You got out of bed to check each room, but still no sign of anyone. You finally checked Comets tiny room, filled with cute trinkets on shelves, next to a couple of model tanks that shot pellets from the turret. Comet’s favorite color was red, so her whole room and almost everything in it was maroon. From the wall paper to the bed sheets, there was nothing but red. You were shocked to see a tall figure in all black standing in her room. The light in her room wasn’t on, so it was hard to make out who it was. It wasn’t monster, that was for sure. Your heart stopped when you realized what it was. A human! You screeched and jumped on the human’s back. The human didn’t go down, but instead pulled you off and pinned you to the wall, where your hooves couldn’t touch the ground. “Sock?” the human asked. “How do you know my name?” you questioned the figure. The human set you down gently and flipped the light switch. “Gladion?” you stared up at him. “What are you doing here?” “Sorry Sock, you scared me.” You glared up at Comet’s mate. “Well you scared me!” He seemed to push the mix up aside. “Where’s Comet? She didn’t come home last night.” Your eyes widened. “She didn’t? She told me she was going to head home last night!” Gladion started to look worried. “I hope she’s okay.” you winced, thinking of only the worst things that could have happened. “I do to-” The door swung open with Teacup, Fluffy, Quake, and Comet all walking in laughing with each other. “Oh, Crap! Sock’s up!” Quake whispered loudly. Gladion crossed his arms, looking at Comet, angrily. “Sorry, Honey!” Comet’s pupils shrank, she knew she was in trouble. Fluffy flattened her ears. “Hey, Sock...” she said nervously. Teacup started to inch away until Quake grabbed her by her light grey sweater collar and pulled her back. “Where were you guys?” you asked angrily. “We can explain-” You silenced Comet with an angry look. “Well, it’s my fault…” Quake blurted out. “I thought we should all go out to Viper’s but you were asleep, so we went without you. Were sorry Sock.” Gladion gasped. “You took Comet to Viper’s? Do you know how many creepy people go to that bar?” Gladion was furious, but not as much as you were. “Gladion’s right. I can’t believe you guys!” You glared at Quake. “I only went to see Lucky…” Comet quickly and quietly added. Lucky was a cat that lived at the bar, that seemed to like Comet more than anyone else other than his owner. “Well, that I can believe.” you muttered.